Ride Or Die
by SereneDream
Summary: Love is forever- through thick, thin and a life of crime and running. OC/BALOR ONE SHOT
(I don't own anything. Just my OC!)

 **/**

 **xXx** ** _When I go, can I go with you?_** **xXx**

"You trust me, love?"

"Yes."

"Say it to me. I need to hear it."

"I trust you."

Finn didn't think anything else could sound so sweet. But Sienna's trust in him was everything. It was exciting really, along with the vision of her in all black, skin tight leather, a skull bandanna that matched his and the other's hanging around that delicate neck of hers. She trusted him enough to risk her life and freedom.

This was part of the rush he had the pleasure of experiencing before the storm- their biggest heist yet. To say he wasn't nervous was an understatement but he would never admit it. He was the leader, the mastermind behind the entire group. He wasn't allowed to feel anything but power and invincibility.

Staring into her golden brown eyes, he found his zen. His black, leather gloved fingers held her face as he planted a kiss on her lips- his and her's encouragement for the next twelve minutes to be exact.

He slipped the bandana just below her eyes and she swiped her blond locks in her hood- the others already masked with their guns at the side.

Finn waited for their cue inside the bank. Once the shift change with the security guards happened, Finn exited the car first. The others followed, bolting through the doors to the alarm of everyone around them.

"Nobody fucking move!" The giant of the group who went by the name Gallows shouted, his gun hovering back and forth as three of the other masked men spread out. Anderson stayed in the front while others secured the back exit- Finn and Gallow's sister, Sienna, navigating the vault.

He yanked one of the clerks who fumbled with the keys, Finn only making it worse with the gun resting at the man's temple. "Steady your hands," he urged, "Or else I'll have to blow yours and every guard's brains out in front of my girl... And I don't want that. I promised her that."

The guy was able to find some sort of strength to calm himself, steadily slipping the keys into the lock to open the large door.

Finn wasn't stupid. He knew well enough to handle the money himself without letting the clerk fill his bag and slipping a dye pack along with the money. So he placed the clerk in Sienna's hands, the barrel of her gun in place of his.

Once he filled the bags full of money, Finn tied the clerk like a hog and left the vault with Sienna. But a security guard who somehow slipped past Finn's men grabbed her in an attempt to reason with him.

Finn was quick though. He rendered the guard senseless, snapping his arm in a flash. He fell to the ground in pain and Finn stood over him. "You touched my girl. And I said I wouldn't blow anyone's brains out in front of her. But you fucked up and now I have to break my promise."

They left the bank that day with blood and brain matter splattered all over the place- but they had the money and now they were on to the next town after a quick vehicle and clothing change.

That night they found two hotels- a dingy dive on the side of the road, frequented by motorcycle gangs and hookers and another in the heart of downtown where most business men rounded up a quick fuck before they went home to their wives and families.

The group decided to spread out- Finn, Sienna, Gallows and Anderson downtown and the rest just outside out of the town. They needed little focus on them as possible, especially this one being their bloodiest, most gruesome job yet.

"Look at you," Finn's voice sounded as smooth as butter. She lay on top of the bed full of scattered money Finn had been inspecting twice over. She smirked as his fingers slid up and down her half naked body, resting on her cheek.

"You are definitely a sight for sore eyes," he mumbled, his accent so thick and husky sounding. It was sexy, along with the hungry and dark look in his eyes.

She grabbed his hand, bringing his fingers to her lips as she traced her own lip line with his index finger- a sort of tease.

This was a nightly ritual after every robbery- the thrill of the day's events overflowing within them both. Their time alone usually consisted of sorting through bags of money first before Gallows handled the rest- disposing of the money safely and securely.

But tonight was different as Finn was reeling off killing that one certain guard. It was the first time anyone had ever touched Sienna in front of him and he hated it. Gallows was even kicking himself for letting the guy slip past his gaze.

"You're trembling," she whispered.

Finn was shaking with rage actually. But he was able to keep it under wraps as she pulled him down by placing her hands behind his neck, trapping his midsection with her legs. He couldn't contain the lustful smirk at his lips once she kissed his lips, traveling along his jawline.

He held her hands above her head as his lips traveled across her skin, slipping his fingers underneath the delicate lace of her bra. She fumbled underneath her pillow, pulling out the handcuffs she swiped from the dead guard before they left the bank... A momento.

"Thought we could put these to use," she purred, her own voice sultry with lust. How could Finn pass that up even though every thought of the guard made him want to rage?

Easy... Sienna's beautiful, naked body relieved of mobility for his own enjoyment and pleasure.

"Finn," she breathed at the sound of the clicking of the cuffs, snapping shut. He was gentle as he did her of the rest of her clothing, leaving her a naked masterpiece against the cash. For added measure, he pressed his pelvis against her hips, the electricity already too much.

His lips felt like fire against her cool skin, traveling further down till his tongue reached her sweet spot. The feeling of being unable to move her hands, to pull at his hair as he sent her head first, over the edge was unbearable. She was unable to move what so ever with his hands firmly holding her hips against the bed as he worked at her, enjoying it for what it was worth.

He was delicate as he helped her to her knees, gently pushing her down head first to the bed.

The sex was a first on top of stacks of bills, most falling to the floor with every forceful thrust. She moaned as she arched her back, slipping her shackled wrists over his head and draping them around his neck. He savoured every feeling, the next stronger than the last. Every moan escaping her lips to the way her body contorted with his was pure ecstasy.

He dug his nails in her hips, pulling her even closer against him as he too moaned her name- biting against her shoulder as he finished.

"Baby..." He breathed, the two kneeled in the middle of the bed, her back against his front and her hands still shackled around his neck. He kissed her so lovingly, so intimately that they couldn't resist another round.

And when it came to Gallows knocking on their door, ready to rid them of the money, Finn made him wait.

xXx

 _"Do you love me?"_

 _"'Course I do babe."_

 _"Say it... Please."_

 _"I love you Sienna._

That was the only exchange before leaving the hotel, now fleeing the town they'd spent the last four days in.

Cops were hot on their tail- each group being persuaded individually.

Anderson had been the look out the night before, sensing police lights from down the street. He grabbed what was of importance and shook Gallows awake who in turn swore aloud and bolted for Finn and Sienna's room. He didn't bother knocking. Instead he slipped the door's keycard into the slot, swinging it open as he and Anderson ran through.

"Cops," he hissed, turning on the lamp beside his sister and Finn.

Finn jumped out of the bed, grabbing for his clothes while Gallows tossed Sienna's- him and Anderson turning round as she dressed. They all left the hotel like bats out of hell- Gallows in the driver's seat of the SUV, Anderson in the passenger's seat. Finn and Sienna occupied the back, staring out the back as the cop cars followed from a ways away.

 _"I love you,"_ she whispered. Once he stared back at her, his eyes softened and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

She was stubborn. "I'm in this too. If you're going down, so am I."

"Sienna," Gallows scolded. He didn't like the idea of his little sister being busted along with them. In fact, her following in his footsteps wasn't such a proud and momentous thing either.

In the beginning, he tried so hard to steer her away from Finn. He'd actually been successful in keeping the two from interacting more than they already had. But after a fight between Anderson and some asshole went haywire at a little diner she was working at the time, there was no turning back for either of them.

In the midst of the fight, guns were drawn and Sienna was caught in the middle of a gun fight. She dropped to the ground, having been shot in the leg. Finn was the first to her side, picking her up in his arms and running out the door to the van with the rest of the guys before the cops came.

And the rest was history.

"Where we going?" Anderson asked, staring into the rear view mirror at nothingness. They'd lost the cops after parking in the back of a fast food joint for some time.

"Next town," Finn mumbled, looking down at his phone. The others hadn't answered and it didn't look good. He gave them another fifteen minutes and still no answer.

The only thing he could do was snap and shatter his burner, tossing the pieces out the car window. It was only the four of them now and onto the next town they went.

xXx

"She's not coming with us," Finn decided. It pained him to even say it out loud but it was only the right thing to do and Gallows couldn't agree more.

He was sick of seeing his sister's life become what it had so of course he supported Finn's decision. But that meant he'd probably never see her again and that alone was tough. She was the only family he had and vice versa. They were close, they always had been... And then there was Finn.

He knew she loved Finn. And he was crazy about her. He'd never seen his best friend so protective of anyone in his life. Finn would die for his sister and deep down he knew she would too.

"So what do we do?"

Finn sighed. He didn't like it one bit but it was the way things had to be. "Let me spend one last night with her. I won't say a word about it to her and neither will either of you. We'll leave early, just the three of us."

So Finn spent one last night with her after Gallows said his goodbyes in his own way. She didn't think anything of it either which only made it harder knowing she'd wake up alone in the hotel room the next morning.

Finn savoured the very last time he'd ever feel her lips on his or skin on skin. He did everything in his power to make their very last intimate moment last and now she lay asleep in his arms.

There was a knock on the door and Gallows opened the door with his key. He made sure it shut quietly and Finn slipped out of the bed, pulling on a pair of black jeans and t-shirt.

"Anderson's got the car," Gallows whispered.

Finn nodded, his back turned as he scribbled something on a piece of paper for Sienna to read.

He kissed the top of her head before he followed Gallows, guilt burrowing in the pit of his stomach.

It hurt like hell but he had to do it.

So he left the hotel and the town, leaving behind a note and his favourite leather jacket.

xXx

 _This wasn't an easy thing to do, but it had to be done._

 _I'm sorry._

 _You deserve better._

 _But know that I love you so much._

 _FB._

It was the morning after and Sienna was left with nothing but Finn's last words and his leather jacket. At first she didn't believe it but reading the note over and over, it finally sunk in.

They left her behind and she knew they had good reason but she didn't care.

She didn't want to be alone.

And she didn't care about a reason.

She wanted her brother and she wanted Finn.

She showered quickly and through tears she managed make herself presentable before fleeing the hotel room wearing a pair of worn out jeans, a grey tee and Finn's jacket. The pockets were filled with the money he left her, even the note.

She waited awhile before breaking into some unlucky person's car, hot wiring it just as Finn had taught her. She had it started in no time and drove off down the street, past the 'Now Leaving' sign- hopeful Finn and the rest were two towns over at least.

It was hours later, the sun still out and bright once she rolled into the second town over. She ditched the stolen car, strolling on foot down the near empty streets of downtown.

The town was nothing special- a few amenities spread out among a school, a church and library too. The sky began to darken once she reached the first and only motel she'd seen so far.

But no SUV few cars, yes, but the getaway car no where in sight.

She felt hopeless.

For sure she thought this is where they'd be unless they skipped this town for the next.

Dropping to the ground, she sat against the wall of the grocery store with her knees propped to her chest, resting her head. She didn't know where to go, or what to do.

She was lost.

Until she heard Anderson's familiar voice.

"What in the blue fuck are you doing here?"

He helped her to her feet and led her across the street to the motel.

"Where's the car?" She asked.

"We stashed it... Cops are lurking more than ever, babe. And you're stupid for even coming here."

"Finn knew I wouldn't leave on my own. I still won't even if he left me."

Anderson opened the door to their room, looking back and forth for any suspecting eyes. "Look what I found," he announced, pulling Sienna into the room.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Gallows could hardly keep his voice down. He was so tempted to slap her silly but instead enveloped her in a hug, shielding her view of Finn.

"Sienna?" She heard his voice call out.

She slipped out of her brother's arms for a second, only to fall back against him at the sight of him.

Finn had been shot in the shoulder and by the looks of it, he'd been bleeding for awhile.

"Told you the cops were lurking," Anderson reminded her.

Sienna's legs steadied and she kneeled in front of Finn who didn't care about his gunshot wound as he sat up, embracing her.

"What happened?" She whispered, tears in the corners on her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Cops were suspicious at the gas station in the last town we were at... Thought we could take 'em."

"Why would you do a thing like that?"

"Cause I'm tired of runnin'."

He was.

So they all stayed put in the motel room as it was a matter of time before the cops came roaring through.

Sienna hadn't left Finn's side on the bed. The other two gave up watch, her brother passed out on the other bed while Anderson occupied a chair beside the front door.

"Why'd you come lookin'?" Finn whispered, his head resting against her shoulder.

"Because I can't be alone. I told you I was in this too and I'll go down with you."

"This isn't what I wanted for you, baby."

"It wasn't what I imagined my life being... But that night at the diner changed everything."

Finn smiled a weak smile. "I love you."

"I love you."

xXx

This was it.

The grand finale of sorts.

Anderson and Gallows stationed at each window, guns in their hands while Finn and Sienna hid behind the propped up bed as the sirens and shouting from the cops filled their surroundings.

"Come out with your hands up!"

"No fucking chance in hell," Gallows grumbled, ready to go down guns blazing.

Sienna held onto Finn's pale hand with a tight grip, preparing for the ultimate end. The plan in fact was going out with a bang, literally.

Neither one of them would give up and allow their asses to be hauled to jail.

They had a good run- lots of cash and a rush to last beyond a lifetime.

But ultimately Finn had Sienna like he'd wanted this entire time. If this was the way they were going out, he wanted nothing more than having her by his side.

"Close your eyes," Finn whispered, pulling her close with his good arm. "You remember what I said that night at the diner?"

 **"Put the weapons down! You've got till the count of five or we'll open fire!"** _They heard one of the cop's voice blaring from the speaker outside the door._

"Tell me," Sienna whispered, remembering perfectly well what he said. But she wanted to hear it from him.

"I'll take care of you till it's all over," he reminded her.

"And I've trusted you since."

 ** _'1!'_**

"And I've been by your side ever since that night... I'm not going anywhere."

 ** _'2!'_**

"It's funny cause I know you'd find your way no matter how far we made it," Finn chuckled, but his face fell flat with sadness.

"I shouldn't have left you. I should have known better," he said.

"You tried saving me from all of this... But I don't care. All I ever wanted was you. If I stayed this long then I'm not going anywhere."

"I know."

 ** _'3!'_**

"I've always loved you, Sienna. Even with that mammoth keepin' us apart couldn't stop me."

"Fuck off Finn," Gallows growled.

Sienna smiled sadly. "I know."

 ** _'4!'_**

Finn placed one final kiss on her lips, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'll love you to the end."

"I'll beat you to it," she whispered, their lips connecting till the time came.

 _ **'5!'**_

The end had come.

 _Xo._


End file.
